whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Ross (CTD)
Ross is a Seelie Sidhe of House Gwydion and ruler of the Kingdom of Dalriada in Caledonia. Overview Ross hit the ground running during the War of Ivy. He and his majordomo, Leyden, rallied the sidhe in and around Glasgow and turned them into one of the fiercest fighting forces on the Isle of the Mighty. He has always led from the front, and his personal skill and bravery so impressed the Nocker general defending the city that when Ross charged his lines (and many of the commoner forces broke and ran) the general met Ross on bended knee and presented him his sword. With the legions of commoners won over by his bravery, Ross carved out one of the largest kingdoms in Caledonia. Since the end of the War of Ivy, he has tripled the influence of his kingdom, gaining the Hebrides and the jewel of Caledonia, Edinburgh, and the Tuath of Dew. Ross means to conquer all of Caledonia, by whatever means necessary. He has struck upon a scheme that may grant him the wayward Highlands, the very heart of Caledonia. If Ross could convince the Highland clanns that a dire threat menaces Scotland, he just might be able to rally their support and thus learn the secrets of Wallace's Walk. Ross believes that a goaded English or Welsh attack on Caledonia's borders might be the catalyst he needs. Yet at this point, he waits to carry his plan to fruition. Ross is plagued by nightmares. In his dreams, it is his brother, Calum Erskine, not he who sits on the throne of Caledonia. Ross fears these dreams; he doesn't know if they're an extension of childhood competition or truly prescient. Image In his mortal seeming Russell Erskine appears to be a man in his early thirties, although he should look about 15 years older. He wears his red hair in a tight braid and dresses in gray or black suits. In his fae mien, Ross' mane of red hair is his most distinguishing feature. He wears it loose and it falls far below his shoulders. This wild look is intensified by his black eyes that flicker with an inner light, especially while he is towering over persons who displease him. Ross is fond of holding meetings, or making nobles wait, while he spars with his knights. His physique is impressive; he lacks the willowy look that so many sidhe ladies find attractive, for he is tall and broad. Personal Listen. Intimidate. Command. This Is Ross. He is a man with an impending doom. He must unite Caledonia before he dies. The night he awoke on this Earth, a chimerical griffin told him that. Though he has never divulged this secret meeting, it drives him beyond all other distractions. He have grown short-tempered of late. There is a key to Caledonia, but it eludes him. He has not conquered any territory in four years and he ages. In the dark heart of the night, dreams plague him. He will give almost anything for that key to the throne, possibly even his honor. Treasures Ross' greatsword grants him an automatic two actions in combat and gives him two dice added to any Sovereign cantrip. When the sword is held in his hands, thunder rolls in the distance. Dealanach (Gaelic for lightning), hangs above his throne, unsheathed at all times. (Ross unsheathed it after the Battle of Dew and Tears, and he has sworn not to sheathe it until he is high king of all Caledonia.) The pommel is the body of a griffin, the guards are its wings, and the blade is its tongue. A ruby is inset at the base of the blade, representing the griffin's eyes. Note The sourcebook claims Ross's mortal seeming appears to be in his early 30s and also that he is a wilder in his stats section. Both cannot be true according to game mechanics. He is either a grump (25+) or in his early 20s (about to become a grump). References # CTD. Isle of the Mighty, pp. 116-117. Category:Seelie (CTD) Category:Sidhe (CTD) Category:Fae of Unknown Seeming Category:House Gwydion (CTD)